Standing Alone in the Rain
by Ame-Hime
Summary: Soujiro left to start his own life. He makes new friends, gets unusual allies, and new enemies. A new story is unfolding now... ((First part of Shukuen no Soujiro::Soujiro's Destiny))
1. Shelter From The Rain

Standing Alone in the Rain   
By: Ame-Hime  
  
  
Author's note: Ok, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. It is a   
Soujiro story, and it takes place after the Kyoto arc ((basically  
his life after he left Shishio)). Friends have been teeling me to   
write a Soujiro fic ((since I have a twin personality with him...  
It's a little scary at times ^^;;;;)) so here it is. If you think   
it's worth continuing, please R+R. Thankies! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters.  
I'm just borrowing them. If you want to sue me, go ahead, I don't  
own anything of value(incuding money).  
  
*********************************************************  
Chapter 1: Shelter From the Rain: Entrance of Toyotomi Ayano  
  
  
  
Large black clouds were spreading through the evening sky. This was a   
sure sign that it'd be raining soon.  
  
And this left a hint of fear inside of Seta Soujiro.  
  
Ever since that night 10 years ago when he lost his innocence amidst  
the pouring rain, Soujiro always fealt a sense of dread when it rained.  
In his days as an emotionless hitokiri, he always hid that lingering  
fear behind that smile.  
  
The smile that was spreading across his face as a rain drop hit him  
on the nose.  
  
He looked around for an inn or something of the sort, as the thing   
he hated most of all was being alone in the rain. He grew a little  
panicked and walked with more urgency when he could not see any signs  
of a city or town within eye view.   
  
Just when he thought all hope of finding an inn was lost, he saw smoke.  
Black smoke. Smoke coming from a fire. A fire coming from a house.  
  
Soujiro's walk quickly turned into a run as the rain beat down harder.  
When he neared the house, he stopped running, as not to look like   
some pyschopath out to drain their blood and give it to some monkey  
god, or anything like that. He casually walked up to door and knocked   
on the gently on the dampend wood.  
  
An elderly man answered the door. His head was covered with silvery   
hair and his face was wrinkled with age. Despite that, he had a kind,  
welcoming gleam in his black eyes.  
  
"Hello young man. What brings way out here at this hour, and in the  
rain too?"  
  
"I thank you for your politeness sir and if it wouldn't be a problem,  
I would like to ask you for shelter just this one night."  
  
"Why, of course you can stay, but don't you have a home with a family  
waiting for you?"  
  
Those words, though not intentionally hurtful, cut Soujiro deep. If  
only he had a family... A loving wife welcoming him with a warm  
embrace, children running, playing, laughing- and smiling with  
sincerity. Despite these nagging thoughts, Soujiro managed to keep  
his smile straight and shook his head.  
  
"No sir, I am a ronin."  
  
"A ronin, eh? It must be horrible living alone. Come inside and we'll  
get you some hot tea."  
  
"Thank you. I am much in your debt."  
  
"No problem. I am honored to share my home with such a polite boy."  
  
As the man led Soujiro into his home, Soujiro took the time to view  
his surroundings. It was a small house, with a small table and some  
tatami mats. His thoughts disrupted when a girl abruptly dashed into   
the room pointing chop sticks at him.  
  
"Otou-san! What is that man doing in here..??!!"  
  
This girl seemed to be around 15 or 16, and had waist length raven black  
hair tied up into a rather messy bun and large, life-filled silverish grey   
eyes. Her eyes caught Soujiro's attention, as no one he's ever seen had such  
...odd... eyes.  
  
"Calm down, Ayano-chan, what is wrong with me inviting guests into  
my home?"  
  
"But Otou-san!" She looked at Soujiro from the corner of her eye, "He  
has a sword..."  
  
It was true, Soujiro recently had his sword, the kikuichimonji   
Norimune, reforged. And it was also true that he was leaving his past behind, but  
this sword was the only reminder of that past and the only reminder  
of himself.  
  
"Ayano-chan, he is a ronin and I'm sure he has reasons for carrying  
that sword. Let's drop that now and get aquainted. I am Toyotomi  
Ichiro and this is my daughter, Ayano."  
  
Ayano looked at Soujiro through her cold, greyish eyes and merely muttered,  
"Hajimemashita"  
  
Soujiro smiled nervously,"Seta Soujiro desu. Hajimemashita."  
  
"Well, Soujiro-kun, let's get you a futon. Believe it or not, we  
have a spare room in this small house. Come, I'll get you settled."  
  
After Soujiro was alone in his borrowed room, Soujiro layed in the  
futon and closed his eyes. His thoughts were mixing with the sound  
of the rain beating. But then he heard a sound the made his blood  
stop flowing through his veins.  
  
It was the sound of metal upon metal as several men unsheathed their  
katanas and made their way towards the house.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Author's Chitchat: Want me to stop? E-Mail me your desperate pleas.  
Want me to continue? Please review. Constructive critisism appreciated.  
Please don't flame me. Arigatou Gozaimashita minna-san!!! 


	2. An End And A New Begining

Standing Alone In The Rain  
by: Ame-Hime  
  
AC: Ahem, sorry about the shortness of chap 1, but it was meant to  
be somewhat of a prelude. The following will be longer I promise ~_^  
Thanks for bearing with my horrible writing skills! I appreciate it! Also,  
I know how people hate when it takes an author FOREVER to get a  
new chapter in so I will update as often as possible okiday? I hope  
you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK and/or the characters from it yadda  
yadda yadda....  
  
********************************************  
Chapter 2: An Ending and a Beggining: Soujiro's New Travel Buddy  
********************************************  
Soujiro jumped up and instictively reached for his katana. He listened.  
There were maybe 40 of them. Why would there be so many?  
Soujiro quietly pondered to himself. He tucked the sword into his obi,  
but kept his left hand around it. He slid the door open as quietly as   
possible and went to look around the house.  
  
Ayano and Ichiro were fast asleep. He was the only one awake and the   
assailants were gaining in on the house. They were approaching slowly,  
adding to the suspence.   
  
Soujiro was at a loss. Should he wake the Toyotomi's from their peacful  
slumber? He was a stranger after all and entering their rooms without  
permission would probably offend them. He on the verge of waking them  
when Ayano's door slid open.  
  
"Sou--"  
  
Soujiro promtly placed a hand over her mouth... which wasn't the wisest  
decision he's ever made. She did not like this and she bit his hand. Hard.  
Hard enough to make him bleed, but not to make his smile falter. Nevertheless,  
he kept his hand placed firmly but gently over her mouth"  
  
"Be quiet Ayano-san... we have visitors..."  
  
His voice was nearly inaudible((spelling?)), but she heard him and her eyes   
widened. When Soujiro was sure she was going to be quiet, he let her go.  
He glanced at her, with an emotionless expression and the ever-present  
smile.  
  
"Go tell Ichiro-san to wake up and quickly get out here without making noise.  
And hurry, we don't have much time."  
  
It took her a while to move. He showed no signs of fear, worry, or confusion.  
This puzzled her. When Soujiro promted her again, she tiptoed into her father's   
room.  
  
"Otou-san..."  
*****************************************  
Ichiro woke slowly. He was never a morning person, and being awakened at  
1:00 in the morning didn't suit him either. He slowly sat up and rubbed his  
eyes. He glanced sleepily at Ayano.  
  
"For Kami-sama's sake child! What time is it?"  
"Be quite Otou-san... there's something wrong. Soujiro wants to talk to you. He  
said to hurry and be quiet..."  
  
The traces of sleep magically vanished from Ichiro's eyes and were replaced  
with a mix of fear and startlement. He shakily roze to his feet and grabbed a  
small, shiny item and shoved it into the pocket of his gi before following Ayano  
out of the room.  
*****************************************  
Soujiro greeted them with a smile and no words. Ichiro was about to say something,  
but Soujiro placed a finger over his own lips which were in a fixed smile, signifying  
for Ichiro to remain silent.  
  
And he did.  
  
Everyone could hear their 'friendly visitors' now, as they were only about a few feet  
away from the front door. Soujiro heard one man charge and kick the sliding door  
open. Soujiro stood unfazed, but his hand unconsciencely lingered over his katana.  
  
"Tenken no Soujiro! We found you at last!"  
  
Soujiro smiled.   
  
"Tenken no Soujiro? There is no Tenken here. If you are looking for a Seta Soujiro,   
then yes, you have found me."  
"Don't try to fool us, Tenken! We know who you are. We've been tracking you for   
about a year now!"  
"Really? And you waited this long to confront me? And what exactly is it you want?"  
"DON'T PLAY STUPID! You are Shishio's little henchman correct? Well, you'll pay for   
what you've done!"  
  
Soujiro's hair had by this time covered his eyes and only his smile was present. And  
it faltered.  
  
"I am not Shishio-san's henchman. I was, but know I am a ronin, and I'm trying to   
make up for what I've done."  
"You wandering cannot bring back the people you've killed! You're a killer! And you'll  
NEVER change!"  
  
Soujiro's smile completely dissapeared. For what seemed like forever, but was really  
only about 5 mins, there was silence. Then, Soujiro's smile returned.  
  
"You're right, oji-san, I cannot bring the people I killed back. Demo, I can change..."  
"You cannot change! You're a born killer!"  
"I was not born a killer. No one is, as far as I know."  
"I've had enough of you...."  
  
The man got into stance.  
  
"I have no qualms about you killing me, I deserve it, but I'd like to know the reason and  
also I'd like to have your word that you'll leave these people out of it."  
  
Until now, Ayano and Ichiro had been standing quietly behind Soujiro. Ayano looked   
at him puzzled. He would just let them kill him? Without fighting back? This bugged   
her. She mustered up the courage to speak.  
  
"Soujiro! You're just gonna let them kill you?! Without even fighting back???"  
  
He turned to look at her, his false smile attached.  
  
"Hai."  
"D-demo!!!"  
  
The man grew impatient. Impatient? No that's not the word.   
  
"Oi! Quit talking to that little brat and face me!"  
"Hai, oji-san."  
  
Then, this mysterious assailant made the wrong move. He signaled one of his  
men to capture Ayano and Ichiro. Soujiro didn't hesitate to unsheath his   
katana and neatly cut one of them in half, and decapitated the other.  
  
"K-KISAMA!" The man was obviously infuriated.  
"Oji-san, I said you could kill me if I had your word to leave them out of this, but  
apparantly, your word is as good as dirt." Retorted an ever-calm Soujiro, still smiling.  
  
Soujiro did a quick chiburi* before sheathing his sword and dropping into stance. The  
man, growing angrier by the milisecond, did the same.   
  
Then, the man lunged, unsheathing his sword in a rather pathetic attempt of battoujutsu,  
and Soujiro could tell he wasn't a very good swordsman. It wouldn't take much to finish  
this guy off.   
  
Soujiro impaled the man at eight steps shy of Shukuchi. He smiled. And that smile   
quickly faded as a man pulled out a gun and fired at Ayano.  
  
Soujiro, if he had been close enough, would have at least tried to shield Ayano somehow.  
But he wasn't near enough to reach her in time. However, her father was.  
  
Ichiro felt the hot pain of the bullet embedding itself right below his collar bone. Ichiro started to fall  
and Ayano caught him as Soujiro rushed over. Bad move on Soujiro's part. The gun was know aimed   
at his turned back. He heard the man prepare to fire. Soujiro turned and glared at the man. A glare he  
himself was shocked by. He had never glared at someone with this much... hatred. Not even in his fight  
with Himura. The advantage of this was the man froze which allowed Soujiro to attack. And he didn't bother  
going easy on this guy, he used his Shun Ten Satsu. In less than half a second, the man was dead and the  
other thirty some odd assailants looked at their two fallen comrades. They retreated. They all high tailed it   
back into the shadows in which they came.  
****************************************  
Ayano laid her father's head upon her lap and stroked his head, pleaded him not to die. Soujiro sheathed  
his katana and kneeled down beside them. He bowed his head in shame, yet instantly was reunited with his   
smile, as it was the only defence he had against the vulnerability he felt now.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Ichiro-san..."  
"Eh? For... what Soujiro... kun...?"  
"For all the pain I've caused you and your daughter."  
  
Soujiro felt his eyes warm and a knotting feeling in his throat for he was on the verge of tears. He bit his lip   
and closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He would not show these people his weakness. However,  
try as he might, he could not muster up a smile. He slightly opened his eyes and saw Ichiro reach for something  
in his gi pocket. When Ichiro's hand re-emerged from his gi, he was holding a miniature porcelin swan. Ayano  
looked at it with awe and to her suprise, he handed it to her.  
  
"Aya.. no-chan... this... this... was... your... mothers... take it... and remember.... us... and also... never...  
forget... that I... love... y--"  
  
He fell unconscience in her arms.  
  
"Otou-san...? Otou-san?! OTOU-SAN!!!!"  
  
Soujiro looked at her. Her nekami was covered in her father's blood and strands of her jet black hair stuck to  
her face where her cheeks were wet with tears. Soujiro decided to let them be and walked out into the rain.  
He lifted his head and let the tears that previously threatened to fall mix with the rain. He heard the soft foot-  
steps behind him.  
  
"Ayano-san...?"  
"Are you leaving, Souji-- Seta-san?"   
  
Her voice was still a bit shakey, but who could blame her?  
  
".... hai, Ayano-san."  
"Then... I'm coming with you."  
  
Soujiro was taken aback... and it showed.  
  
"Huh? Coming with me? You can't!"  
"Why not??? You expect to try and live here and wait for those thugs to come back to kill me off? Geez! I'm  
not asking you to buy me a new home or anything, I just want to come!"  
"Demo--"  
  
She glared at him. And it was VERY intimidating. He sighed.  
  
"Alright, you can come, Ayano-san."  
"Thank you! I knew you'd see things my way. Sooooo.... where we headed?"  
"I don't know."  
"Whaddya mean you don't know?!"  
"I'm a ronin, remember? I just wander..."  
"Che, fine. Then let's wander, Sou-kun!"  
"Alright, Ayano-san, let's wander."  
  
Soujiro smiled and followed the unusually hyper, given the situation, girl up the road and couldn't help but notice  
the small porcelin swan in her hand.  
*********************************************  
AC: *is tired*Well... I despise this chapter. It's horribly written cuz I wrote it at 9:00 pm and I'm sick and on  
top of that, I can't spell... and it's still pretty short... Oi, I need sleep... *curls into a ball and falls asleep*  
  
Chiburi*= the act of flinging blood off your blade with a swift snap of the wrist. 


	3. Odds And Ends

Standing Alone In The Rain  
by: Ame-Hime  
  
Author's Chitchat: Kuso... I was restricted from my computer... Ontop of that finals   
are coming up and I've got a 0.8 GPA... see what happens when you devote your life  
to Kenshin? Maybe if I stopped drawing in class that'd help... The point in my meaningless  
rambling? There is none. Sorry to have stalled you ^-^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: .... I don't own RK and I never will so there.  
  
"what is spoken"  
~What is thought~  
  
***************************  
Chapter 3: Odds and Ends: A New Kimono And A New Friend  
***************************  
  
"SOU-KUN!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!!"  
  
Ayano certainly wasn't the easyist person to travel with, Soujiro noted. When she wanted something  
she made it clear. And if you even pretended not to know, she'd beat it into you. Soujiro  
recalled her crying holding her dying father. It seemed like a whole different person.  
  
"SOU-KUN! QUIT STARRING AT ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!!!!"  
"Gomen nasai, Ayano-san."  
  
Soujiro couldn't help but blush a little. He had been starring at her while he was thinking and it  
was embarrassing.  
  
"I accept your apology. Now on to more important issues... I'M HUNGRY!!!!"  
"I heard you the first time! If you keep yelling in my ear, I'll go deaf!"  
"Oh."  
"Domo arigatou gozaimashita."  
"Welcome. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry."  
"Ok, if I recall correctly, we should be close to..."  
"Close to where?"  
"....Kyoto..."  
  
Soujirou stopped for a minute to recollect himself. He didn't really want to go back... ever again,  
but here he was, heading back to a city that held nothing but bad memories; And an innocent 16  
year old girl was following him there. He didn't want to take Ayano there, but if he didn't get her food  
soon, she'd eat him... litterally.  
  
"Ayano-san, why don't we catch some fish?"  
  
She eyed him. Soujiro was hesistant and was desperately trying to find the fault in his sentence.  
  
"Sou-kun, you said we were close to Kyoto, ne?"  
"...H-hai...."  
"THEN THAT'S WHERE WE ARE GOING!"  
  
Soujiro fell over. All he could do was sweatdrop.  
  
"Hai, Ayano-san. We're going to Kyoto..."  
  
Soujiro stood up and rubbed his abused rear. He didn't want to go, but arguing with Ayano was like  
arguing with Shishio-san... no, it's was worse.  
  
"WAI!!!!!!!! I've always wanted to go to Kyoto!!!! We'll have to go sightseeing, eat at all the restaurants,  
take a train ride..."  
~Well, I got more than I bargainned for. Much more...~  
"Sou-kun! Quit spacing out and let's hurry!"  
"Hai, hai Ayano-san..."  
****************************************  
Voice Over: In Kyoto...  
****************************************  
"Fish! Fresh fish for sale!"  
"Flowers for sale! Get your lovely blossoms here!"  
"Imported items! CHEAP CHEAP CHEAP!"  
  
Soujiro had a hard time keeping track of Ayano. Everything seemed to grab her attention.   
  
~Ok, she's at the flower stand... wait no, she buying candy... with what money...?? Oh great...~  
  
Ayano came running towards Soujiro, cluthing a hand full of various Japanese candies. Police were  
chasing her blowing whistles and throwing curse words.  
  
"Ayano-san, you have to pay these people if you want something..."  
"I KNOW! But I don't have any money! Maybe if you show them how shiny that sword of yours is then...."  
"Ayano-san!"  
"Gomen.."  
  
She hid behind Soujiro's back and made no attempt to return the stolen goods. Soujiro sweatdropped and  
smiled at the katana weilding policemen. One of the policemen stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"You there! The boy shielding that thief! Please step aside!"  
"Sumimasen oji-san, but I can't."  
"You dare defy the law?! You're merely a child!"  
  
Soujiro almost fell over.  
  
"I'm 18 oji-san, I'm not a child..."  
"Honto???!!!"  
  
A large sweat drop accumulated on Soujiro's forhead.  
  
"Honto ni, oji-san."  
"... Well, it doesn't matter! Step aside or pay the conseqences!"  
"Hai."  
"Sou-kun! You're gonna let these guys take me...???!!!"  
  
Soujiro looked over his shoulder at Ayano, who had a death-grip on the back of his gi.  
  
"Well, Ayano-san, what you did was wrong..."  
"SOU-KUN!"  
"But..."  
  
Soujiro turned around and scooped a stunned Ayano into his arms and took off at full speed. ((which, the last time I checked, is fast.))  
When they were a ways off ((not out of Kyoto, just away from the scary guys in suits)) Soujiro set the still stunned Ayano  
down.  
  
"What... was... that... you just did???"  
"Huh? You've seen it before; at your house remember?"  
"No, I wasn't paying attention to you. I was to scared. Gomen. What was it?"  
"Shukuchi."  
"Was it magic?"  
"No."  
"IT HAD TO BE! NO HUMAN CAN RUN THAT FAST! ...can they?"  
"Hai."  
"........ fine. I'm hungry."  
"You've got a bunch of candy--"  
"I WANT A HOT MEAL!"  
"H-hai, hai!"  
"And somewhere to stay the night."  
"Well, we could stay at an inn, but that would cost almost all the money I have..."  
"Almost? Well good. We can afford it. Let's go Sou-kun! HYAKU!"  
"Hai hai. I'm coming... demo...."  
"Demo?"  
"Do you know where an inn is?"  
"No but you do!"  
"Right, then where are you running off too?"  
"SOU-KUN! NEVER MESS WITH ME WHEN I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!"  
  
Flames lit behind her and Ayano stared down at Soujiro with daggers for eyes. Soujiro took a step back and sweat dropped.  
If he wasn't used to Yumi-san yelling at him constantly, he probably would have died by now.  
  
"Hai Ayano-san! Well, let's go to the inn, shall we?"  
"HAI!!!!! Oh and Sou-kun..."  
"Nan desu ka?"  
"I need a new pair of clothes..."  
"aa..."  
"DON'T AGREE WITH ME!"  
"Gomen nasai!"  
"Anywho, I have no money and I--"  
"--'was wondering if you'd buy them for me.' I will, but then we'll be broke."  
"Good, but don't finish my sentences! We'll just have to work for some money, that's all. Let's go get clothes first and then go to   
the inn so we make a good impression!"  
"That's a good idea, Ayano-san."  
"All my ideas are good Sou-kun."  
"Well, stealing ca--"  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE LITTLE THINGS! Let's hurry!"  
"Hai."  
  
****************************************  
Voice Over: At the clothing department store...((not neccessarily called that but... you know what I mean))  
****************************************  
  
"Ayano-san, there's policemen in there, and that one was one of the ones chasing you."  
"Shimatta! Then how do I get clothes?!"  
"I'll go in you stay here?"  
"They know who you are too, Sou-kun no baka!"  
"Aa, but they don't have to see me."  
"I catch your drift."  
"What drift? I'll just stay out of sight."  
"I knew that. Go get my clothes now!"  
"There's one more problem..."  
"Really? What's that?"  
"I don't know what to get you."  
"Clothes, baka!"  
"I know that! But I've never shopped for a girl..."  
"Oh... get me a pretty kimono! That is all sir, g'day."  
  
The last sentence made it clear to Soujiro that it was the end of the disscussion. He had to sneak in there, buy a foreign item ((to him)),  
and sneak out. This certainly would be difficult. The kimono picking part anyways.  
  
"Fine. Wait right here, Ayano-san."  
"Hai Sou-kun!"  
  
********************************  
Voice Over: In the clothing department store...  
********************************  
"Let's see... would she like this? No, I hardly think all those pinks would suit her... how about--"  
"Konnichi wa!"  
  
Soujiro jumped a bit and turned to voice that came from behind him. It was a girl. She was taller than him, unlike Ayano, and had waist length   
black hair tied into a high pony tail and big grey-green eyes. Soujiro nervously stepped back, as he had a newly grown fear of women.  
  
"A-ano, konnichi wa..."  
"Eto... oji-san, may I ask a question?"  
"uh... sure."  
"Why are you looking for a girls kimono...?"  
  
Soujiro was caught off guard. How was he going to answer this? I' ve got a friend the police are after and she needs new clothes???  
That would get trouble, especially because the police were walking his way.   
  
"Are you shopping for your wife, oji-san?"  
"... wife?!"  
"Hai"  
"Eto.... hai! My *cough*wife*cough* needs a kimono and sent me to get it!"  
"Do you have something caught in your throat?"  
"I-iie, I just had to cough."  
"Oh, ok. Here, let me help you chose a kimono, since you don't look like you do this often..."  
  
Soujiro glanced at the oblivious policemen advancing on him and then glanced back to the girl.  
  
"Hai, I'd appreciate that."  
"Oh, I never introduced myself. Fuyumori Aiko desu. Hajimemashita."  
"Seta Soujiro desu. Hajimemashita."  
"I think this kimono would be good, Seta-san."  
  
Aiko had picked out a stunning dark blue silk kimono with a design of waves embroidered in silver. The obi was also a silver color, with a   
guaze texture. All in all, it was beautiful. Soujiro stared at it in awe before he was brought back to attention by Aiko.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
"I-it's... the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen!"  
"Honto?"  
"Honto ni. Arigatou gozaimashita, Aiko-san!"  
  
He bowed and paid for the kimono. It was expensive, but he still had money for the inn. Thankfully. As he turned to leave, he felt a the sharp tip of a katana  
against his back. It didn't cut his skin, but it would have, given the slightest push.  
  
"You! The boy from the candy incident earlier today! What are you doing here? Stealing clothes?"  
"Iie, oji-san, I paid for this kimono. I've commited no crime, so I should be on my way."  
"Commited no crime? You defended a crimal AND you carry a sword when there is a strict sword prohibitation law. You've commited two crimes and  
now you will pay."  
"Gomen nasai oji-san, but my sword is a part of me."  
"Be quiet! Even if I bought that, you still defended a thief, but I'm feeling nice today so I'll give you a chance. Defeat me in a duel and you can go."  
  
Soujiro stood still and quite for a moment. Not a flicker of emotion crossed his ever-smiling face. He turned his head a bit to look at the officer.  
  
"I accept your challenge. Demo, chotto matte kudasai. Aiko-san?"  
  
Aiko, who was still standing there horrified spoke up with a nervous, squeaky voice.  
  
"Hai, Seta-san?"  
"Can you please hold onto this kimono so it doesn't accidently get stained?"  
"H-hai..."  
  
Aiko took the magnificent kimono that was wrapped in a brown paper and backed off a bit. Soujiro stepped away from the blade that was against his back and he unsheathed his own  
katana. He smiled and took the Shukuchi stance. He tapped his left foot on the ground while he was waiting for the officer to get into stance as well.  
Which he did.  
  
"Hmmm... 5 steps shy of Shukuchi. Ikemasu yo."  
  
Soujiro took off. Before the officer had any idead of what was going on, Soujiro's blade impaled him. He fell to the floor lifelessly. The other officers  
just stared and took off... which was not good. They'd be back... accompanied by a certain wolf and possibly a broom. He turned to Aiko, his smile still present.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimashita Aiko-san. I must leave now."  
"Seta-san... if you don't mind... and your wife--"  
"I don't have a wife Aiko-san."  
"Then what about..."  
  
Aiko pointed vaguely at the kimono.  
  
"My friend wanted it. She's not my wife. I'm sorry I lied to you..."  
"Daijoubu desu yo. Wakarimasu. Can I meet her?"  
"Hai. We've got to leave soon though..."  
"Naze?"  
"Well, I'm a rurouni and she's.... sorta following me."  
"Honto? Can I come?"  
  
Soujiro was taken aback just as much as when Ayano asked that. Well, his journey would be short now, he concluded. Two women, being such violent  
creatures, he'd be a dead man before next week. But, kindness gave way.  
  
"Hai, Aiko-san, you can come."  
  
Soujiro was oblivious to the devil horns that appeared on Aiko's head. One can only pity the poor boy.  
***************************************  
AC: Muaha. I'm tired now. My story turned from dramatic to comedic in one chapter?! I'm odd... Well, I appriciate your comment and for putting up with my horrid   
spelling and Japanese skills... I'm only a freshman! I can only do so much! Please don't hurt me! *begs* And oji-san means mister or sir, but I don't know miss, so yea.  
And just to let you know, I caught whatcha said about longer chapters... But I don't want to type anymore tonight @_@ My next chapter will be longer and better.....  
one can only hope.... anywho, Ayano is based on me while I'm on a sugar high... I know... odd... *yawn* Oyasumi, minna-san! 


	4. Girl Trapped!

Standing Alone In The Rain  
by Ame-Hime  
  
Authors Chitchat: Ok, I'd like to thank all of you for bearing with my horrible story writing skills. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed for making me feel better and boosting my ego. I'll try to write longer chapters, but do to my lack of creativity and lack of knowledge, I might not be able to do that ^-^; Anywho, finals are coming up and I'm having a couple family difficulties (Gotta go to court... blah... but getting away from meh evil mother and evil step father is worth it!) so it might take a while to get knew chapters in. Sumimasen minna-san!  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it, I pity you.  
*************************************************  
Chapter 4: Girl Trapped!: Soujiro Caught In The Middle  
*************************************************  
Soujiro made a mistake. A fatal mistake. As soon as Ayano met Aiko, all hell broke lose. Traveling with two people of the female species was a death wish. Between Aiko's glomping and Ayano's yelling, Soujiro was at a loss. A painful loss. He wished now that he would have let the police arrest him.   
  
"SOU-KUN! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"  
"That's because he's to busy confessing his love for me!"  
"AIKO! SOU-KUN DOES NOT LOVE YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR OVERLY THICK SKULL!"  
"I am not the one with an overly thick skull, Ayano-chan."  
  
Soujiro tried desperately to block both of them out.   
  
~If I think about a far, far away place, maybe I'll forget about them~  
"DAMN YOU AIKO!"  
"You should watch your language! What will Seta-sama think?"  
"Seta-sama?! Aiko, quit fawning over my friend or so help me kami-sama..."  
~Nope. There is no place far enough from them.~  
  
Aiko grew devil horns. She eyed the oblivious Soujiro who was obviously her unlucky prey. Within the blink of an eye, Aiko had both arms wrapped around Soujiro's waste and had her head nestled into the small of his back. Soujiro's eyes unwillingly widened.  
  
"A-aiko-san...???!!!"  
"Just say it, Seta-sama, there's no need to keep your profound love for me a secret."  
"But I--"  
"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SCARING HIM AIKO!!!!!"  
"Annoying little tomboys should learn to keep there mouths shut if they have nothing productive to say."  
"KISAMA!"  
  
Flames welled up behind Ayano and she had devil horns and aimed her pitchfork (hmmmm... how'd she get a pitchfork? I guess we'll never know...) at Aiko. And Aiko just stood there, unfazed, but she did let go of Soujiro.   
  
"A-ayano-san, Aiko-san, is all this fighting... neccessary?"  
"YES SOU-KUN! SHE CALLED ME AN ANNOYING LITTLE TOMBOY! I AM A SOPHISTICATED HIGHLY SOUGHT AFTER WOMAN!"  
"Ano... sure Ayano-san. I'm sure it's all true, but..."  
"NO BUTS ABOUT IT!"  
"Ayano-chan! Quit yelling at Seta-sama!"  
  
Soujiro felt very small. Two very intimidating creatures were fighting right over his head. A large sweatdrop accumulated on his forhead. Then, he felt a very hard fist connect right under his cheekbone and the cold, hard ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
"Sou-kun! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!!!! I was trying to hit Aiko and--"  
"You immature brat! Look what you did to Seta-sama!!!"  
  
Soujiro's head was spinning. He let them argue for a while more, then shakily rose to his feet. He smiled against the pain and idily wiped the blood that dripped out of his lip were his teeth ripped open the inside of his mouth when the fist connected. He dareingly placed a hand on both of their shoulders.  
  
"Aiko-san, I'm fine. You don't have to yell at Ayano. Ayano-san, I forgive you. It was an accident, but if you didn't hit me, you would have hit Aiko-san and then she would be hurt. And that wouldn't be a nice thing to do, since she picked your kimono out for you."  
"That reminds me, Sou-kun, you never gave me the kimono."  
"Oh! Gomen nasai Ayano-san, it slipped my mind. I was going to, but you two immediately started fighting. Here it is."  
  
Soujiro stuck his hand inside his gi and pulled out a brown paper package tied with a string. He handed it to Ayano. Ayano opened it, and was shocked. It was beautiful.  
  
"Aiko... picked this for me?"  
  
Soujiro nodded and Ayano hung her head in shame. Aiko was nice enough to pick this out for her and she repaid her with yelling and attempting to hurt her. Soujiro saw her silently shake and saw something fall to the ground. It was a tear.  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Aiko-san... I had no idead..." Ayano said with a shaky voice. She reached a hand up and brushed away the oncoming tears.  
"I forgive you, Ayano-chan."  
  
Ayano looked up and saw Aiko smiling warmly. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She fell into the older girls arms and sobbed. Soujiro blinked. He saw Aiko stroke Ayano's hair back in a motherly way. Aiko didn't look much older than Ayano, but she was more mature and it showed. He felt himself smile at the two. They had not known each other for more than a half an hour and they had something Soujiro never had. They had friendship and love. (No, they are not in love. They are both very straight. I don't think there will be any unstraight people in my fic... but ya never know! *sings* I'm unpredictable!)  
  
Ayano and Aiko stood up. Ayano wiped the tears from her face and hugged Soujiro who stood there stunned.   
  
"Gomen ne Sou-kun... I shouldn't have acted like that."  
  
Soujiro smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I forgive you Ayano-san."  
  
And then he let her go. She also stopped embracing him and she grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"C'mon! It's getting late! Let's go to that inn!"  
"I agree with Ayano-chan. What do you say, Seta-sama?"  
"I say let's go. All your fighting wore me out!"  
  
They all laughed. Soujiro let himself be pulled by Ayano and pushed by Aiko. They were both so nice to him, albiet violent and scary, but they were the nicest people he had ever known. He didn't deserve to have friends like them. A killer didn't deserve to have friends.  
  
"Sou-kun! You're to slow! Hyaku!"  
"Hai, Seta-sama! Hyaku hyaku!!!"  
"Hai hai!!!"  
*****************************************  
Voice Over: At the inn...  
*****************************************  
Soujiro looked at the two sleeping forms, each cuddled in their own futons. He smiled and leaned against the wall. He looked out the widow that he was sitting by and looked upon the empty streets. He closed his eyes and went over the events that happened that day. Aiko and Ayano showed him that there are many weak people living their lives happily. He wondered if he had a real family that loved him if he would be like Aiko and Ayano. His thoughts were disrupted when the shoji slid open. Soujiro quickly opened his eyes. Illuminated by the moonlight through the windows stood Saito Hajime.  
*****************************************  
"Tenken no Soujiro I believe it was?" Saito put a ciggarette in his mouth and lit it. The smoke irritated Soujiro and he coughed in annoyance.  
"Iie Saito-san, that is not my name."  
"Hm? Care to fill me in?"  
"I am Seta Soujiro. Tenken no Soujiro no longer exists."  
  
Saito let out one of his coarse laughs.  
  
"I can assure you he does, 'Seta Soujiro', he is just hidden behind the mask of a lies and impossible promises."  
  
Soujiro glared at him; no smile attached. Saito was the one who did the smiling.  
  
"Well then, may I ask you a question Soujiro?"  
".....hai"  
"Did you hear anything about an officer killed in a kimono shop?"  
  
Soujiro froze. Saito took this opportunity to smile again before taking another puff of the ciggarette.  
  
"I take that as a yes. My fellow officers told me that a smiling kid did it. And that his movement were to fast to see. If that isn't the Tenken at work here, then I'll be damned."  
"Saito-san, he challenged me. If I didn't accept, then I would have been killed or arrested. I had people waiting for me so I could not let either of those happen. I'm sorry, I am not like Himura-san, who refuses to kill."  
  
Saito smiled his wolf grin and dropped the ciggarette onto the floor and smashed it with his foot. Soujiro eyed him warily.  
  
"I new you were still a killer at heart. Once a hitokiri, always a hitokiri. You, nor Battousai, nor I can escape that. But, I have not come to slay or arrest you. I have come to ask you a favor.  
  
Soujiro lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"A favor? What kind of favor, Saito-san?"  
"You're not the only killer in town. A ring of assassins have been killing random citizens in the city. It seems they kill with no purpose whatsoever. And because of that, we never know who will die next. I need to ask you to find these men and kill them, we caught one and questioned him, but he wouldn't talk, no matter how much torture we put him through. He's dead now."  
  
Saito's wolf grin reappeared. Soujiro merely looked at him.  
  
"Why should I help you? I only plan to be in Kyoto for two more days at the most."  
"And in those two days one of those men could kill one of your little concubines over there."  
  
Saito motioned to Aiko and Ayano with a gloved hand. Soujiro followed his hand to the girls then turned to Saito with narrowed eyes.  
  
"They are not concubines. They are my friends and if anyone poses a threat to them, they will be dead before they know what they did wrong."  
"Well, I'd say those assassins pose a threat, ne?"  
  
Saito lit a new ciggarette. A couple minutes passed before Soujiro spoke again; his voice cold and emotionless.  
  
"I will kill your assassins, Saito-san. But not for you, the police, or this city, I'm doing it for Aiko-san and Ayano-san. Keep that in mind."  
"Hmmm... I really don't care who you do it for as long as it gets done. When they are dead, you can stop by and pick up your reward, if you want to."  
"Reward?"  
"Aa, you don't think we pay people who help us? If you kill all of these guys, you'll get a handsome sum. I must be going now, stop by after the task is complete."  
  
And with a trail of smoke he walked out and slide the shoji shut behind him.  
************************************************************  
AC: Muaha. I'm think of giving the oniwabanshuu a camo shot and bring Misao and Aoshi into this story as main characters. Possibly the Kenshingumi too... Whadda think? And no, this will not turn into a Sou-sama and Misao fic. Maybe a little A/M, possibly K/K, but definately no S/M (Sou and Misao, not Sano and Megumi). Anywho, I'd like to thank ye all again for reviewing! Sayonara! 


	5. Kyoto Disaster!

Standing Alone in the Rain By Ame-Hime  
  
Author's pointless rambling: Hiya!!! Eto... sorry 'bout not updating... ((as if anyone is still reading this sorry excuse for a story... god! I need writing skills!)) but, well, I had some delays... ((like summer school 8 hours a day and a trip to NY and court issues...)) and well, I'm sorry! So there! *runs away to dodge the flames*  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Souji-sama and the rest of RK and it's characters, I'd be swimming in cash. Unfortunately, I am just a hyperactive sophomore with no talents. There, I admitted it, so go away! *****************  
  
Chapter 5: Kyoto Diaster- Akai the Demon Horse!  
  
Soujiro didn't sleep for the rest of the night. His encounter with Saito unsettled him; and the news that sickly wolf brought with him didn't help that much either. He leaned his head against the wall with a thud. He had killed 5 people, 4 thugs and a cop, in his first year of wandering and allowed anger to over power him twice. Soujiro cursed himself mentally. He'd have to control himself better in the future.  
  
Soujiro turned his head and looked out the window. Judging by moon, it's about 1:30 am. It looks like it's freezing out there, too. I guess this whole inn thing had some good in it. If I fall asleep right now, I should get a couple hours of sleep in.... I guess that's better than nothing. Soujiro shut his eyes in hopes of falling asleep. It worked... eventually. By the time he fell asleep it was 4:00, though it seemed like eternity for him. But who can blame him? Staring at the back of your eyelids for 3 and a half hours would seem like an eternity to anyone.  
  
****  
  
Light slowly crept through the room and silhouetted the forms of three people: two adolescent girls laying comfortably on freshly washed futons and an boy sitting in an uncomfortable position by the window, but still sleeping peacefully. The light slowly grew in intensity, stirring one of the forms from her fitful slumber.  
  
Ayano yawned. She had the same dream that she had been having for five days in a row. It was a disturbing dream, but at the same time, comforting. That's it. I've gone mad. How can I be disturbed, but comforted at the same time?! AND I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE DREAM!!! I'VE LOST IT!!! ...oh well. Maybe a stroll around town will calm me down, thought Ayano to herself. She shifted on her futon so she could see Soujiro. Well, I guess I should let him sleep. He won't even notice I'm gone....... he looks so innocent when he's asleep... wait, he looks innocent all the time. I guess I should go before I lose what ever sanity I have left. Ayano shifted again, this time to look at Aiko. Hmmm... she's fast asleep too. That hag! Stealing sushi off my plate last night! I swear I'm gonna kill her one of these days... Ayano boosted herself up into a sitting posistion and stretched her arms before getting up all the way. I'm gonna go take a hot bath and then take a leisurely stroll around Kyoto! Today is gonna be great!  
  
Ayano popped up and dashed out of the room, taking care not to awaken the two late-risers. Well, Soujiro wasn't normally a late riser, but he had only been asleep for a hour and a half; it was only 5:30 in the morning. Nevertheless, Ayano made minimal noise until she was well out of ear-shot.  
  
Ayano ran out of the main inn building and to the bath house in a heartbeat. Just as she got down to the bathouse, she discovered a problem; no one was there to start the fire to heat the bath. Well, maybe if I make the fire by myself, but make the water just a little too hot, it'll stay warm through out my bath! Yep! That just might work! She rolled up the sleeves of her nemaki and picked up some wood. She dropped it when a spider crawled out from the heap and on to her arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!!!"  
  
******  
  
Soujiro woke with a start. He looked around the room. Aiko was there; sleeping just as peacefully as ever, but Ayano was missing. And that was definately her scream. He straightend out his gi and hakama, for he was to busy thinking that last night and totally forgot that the inn had lent him a nemaki, and he dashed out the shoji, fearing that the worst.  
  
His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Ayano. She was screaming and running around in circles next to a pile of wood. He waited a couple minutes until she calmed down.  
  
"Ayano-san?"  
  
"SOU-KUN! IT TRIED TO EAT MEEEEEEE!!!!" Ayano raced over to Soujiro with her temporary braid flailing behind her like a flag. She buried her face into Soujiro's gi and cried. Needless to say, Soujiro nearly had a heart attack. He never felt comfortable with people in his personal space. He felt the urge to withdraw from her, but some how, it didn't seem appropriate. Instead, he put his arms around her in an atempt to comfort her. He wasn't really people-smart, and had trouble understanding his own emotions much less someone else's, but he tried any way. And Yumi had always taught him to be kind to ladies; running away and leaving Ayano crying alone by the bath house didn't seem kind. It must have worked, because she soon stopped crying and wiped her face off with her nemaki sleeve.  
  
"Now what tried to eat you, Ayano-san?" Soujiro asked as politely as he could.  
  
"A.... a spider...." Ayano flushed when she saw Soujiro stifle a giggle. "HEY! I'M AFRAID OF SPIDERS! I'M SURE YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME LAUGHING AT YOU IF YOU'RE AFRAID OF SOMETHING, YOU JERK!"  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Ayano-san. You're right; I shouldn't laugh at you." He gave her an apologetic smile. She fumed a bit more, then dismissed the issue altogether. She gave Soujiro her most pleading look.  
  
"Sou-kun?"  
  
"Nan desu ka?"  
  
"Can you start the fire and keep it going while I take a bath? Please? If you do, I'll keep the fire going when I'm done so that you can take a bath afterwards! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE?"  
  
"Eto..... sure."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Arigato!!!!" She dissapeared into the bath house within seconds. Soujiro blinked, but disregarded the issue and set to work on the fire. He had to admit, a bath would be great.  
  
***  
  
A couple minutes passed and Ayano put her hand in the water. Perfect! It's soooo warm! Ayano quickly removed her nemaki and hung it up, next to the blue kimono. She had never worn one that fancy, and she wanted to save it for a special occasion, but she didn't want to wear her usual kimono because she had been wearing it for a week and it was beginning to pick up an odor. Before I leave for my walk, I ask the inn if I can borrow their laundry tub and I'll wash everyone's laudry. Well, I'll make Aiko beg for me too! Ah... revenge is sweet.... After she hung up her clothes, she un- braided her hair and got into the water.  
  
Ah....... the water feels so good... so relaxing.... I could fall asleep in here... she relaxed for a bit and then remembered that the purpose of the bath was to get clean; not relax. She dunked her head under water and kept it under for as long as she dared before emerging and grappling for the shampoo. She put some, probably more than she needed to, in her hair and started scrubbing. I wonder what I'll see here... we didn't do much sightseeing yesterday, so I'm sure there are lots of things to look at. I heard that the Shirobeko and the Aoiya are pretty good restaurants; we should go eat there! ... oh wait, we're broke. I know! I can apply to wash dishes or something! Working is worth food! What other things are there to look at??? There's Gion... Ayano abruptly changed her train of thought. There a whole bunch of stores here though! I could buy jewelry! Or more kimono! I really need more kimono! Oh, there's so much to do! I wonder what Aiko and Sou-kun are gonna do while I'm gone...|*| image of Aiko trying to seduce Soujiro while he's screaming and trying to run away|*| ...naw, that won't happen... I hope.... OH! NOW I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THOSE TO ALONE! I know! I bring Sou-kun with me! Ok, I think I can rinse my hair out now. She held her breath and again dunked her head under water and scrubbed the suds out of her hair. She came back up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ahhhhh......"  
  
***  
  
Soujiro glanced up at the window. Was that Ayano? ...maybe I'm just hearing things... he shrugged off the issue and popped another peice of wood into the fire.  
  
***  
  
Ayano promtly grabbed the soap and began scrubbing her body. She didn't want to take to long, for she had just remembered that Soujiro was going to take a bath after her. She scrubbed herself clean and dried off with a towel that the inn had lent them. She wrapped the towel around her and proceed to brush out her hair. When she had successfully removed the tangles from her straight black locks, she pulled her hair up into a bun and tied it with a hair ribbon that matched her obi. Then she proceeded to her kimono.  
  
Kimono are a lot more difficult and more time consuming than brushing one's hair. Ayano grabbed the faint silver underrobe first. She slipped it on and secured it with a waistband. Next, she slipped the kimono on, which was a great deal heavier than the underrobe. She secured that with a smaller waistband. Now came the hard part: the obi. She had never tied and obi herself before, as her father was always there to do it for her, but she'd give it a go anyway. She had to get it on, right? And she'd die before she asked Soujiro for help with her own clothes.  
  
She grabbed the obi and looked at it carefully. It was long and had a guazey texture. Obviously, the fact that it was gauzey wasn't going to help her in any way, but it was long. That could help, right? She proceeded in wrapping it around her waist. Ok, I've wrapped it around my wait. Now all I have to do is make a bow... well, let's just say her bow didn't meet her expectations.  
  
"SHIMATTA! YOU GODFORESAKEN PEICE OF SHIT!!!!" Ayano screamed as she threw the obi to the ground. She had totally forgotten that someone was outside...  
  
***  
  
Soujiro jumped. Ayano's raise in voice and the overpowering flare of her ki was enough to wake the dead. He blinked a couple times at the wall listening intently to the rustling and cursing going on in the bath house.  
  
"A-ayano-san? Doushita?" More curses and rustling. "Ayano-san?"  
  
"N-nani, Sou-kun?"  
  
"Would anything happen to be wrong in there?"  
  
"Yes... no... um.... maybe?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh fine!" Ayano walked over and slid the shoji open. Soujiro looked at her and blinked. "Sou-kun... I... I..." she started to mess with her sleeve. "I need help... with my obi..."  
  
"Well, um, I could try to help you."  
  
"Hontou?!  
  
"Sure. Here, let me see it..." Ayano happily ran back in, got the obi, and threw it into Soujiro's arms. He studied it, moving it this way and that, then walked behind Ayano.  
  
"Ayano-san, could you hold your arms up for a minute?"  
  
"Hai" Ayano obliged and Soujiro reached around her waist and pulled the obi tight. He wrapped it around a few more times before folding it into a decent bow.  
  
"There. All done."  
  
Ayano craned her neck so she could see the bow. It wasn't the most elegant bow, but it was a LOT better than hers. She gaped for a couple seconds then she looked back at Soujiro, who was standing there, usual smile attached.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"I didn't learn. I just folded it until it looked right."  
  
"Oh. Well I'll admit that you did a damned good job."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Do you want to take a bath now?"  
  
"Well, I'll admit that a bath would be nice."  
  
"Ok! Chotto matte kudasai!" Ayano ran off into the inn. She could run pretty fast in those platformed wooden sandals and that kimono, too. She was back in a couple of minutes carrying a dark green men's kimono. It wasn't anything fancy, though. "Here, Sou-kun!"  
  
"Eto... what is it for?"  
  
"I borrowed it from the inn keepers for you to wear while I wash your clothes. We've begun to develope an odor, you know."  
  
"Yes, that's true. Alright." He took the cotton kimono from her and went into the bath house.  
  
***  
  
After changing the water in the bath, which is a time consuming process, Soujiro removed his clothes and got into the steaming water. It's been a while since I had a hot bath like this. Unlike Ayano, he grabbed the washing utensils and got straight to the point of the bath. He washed his hair and his body, then got out.  
  
He grabbed a fresh towel and dried himself then towel-dried his hair to the point where it wasn't sopping. He was tempted to put his usual clothes back on, but remembered that Ayano was going to wash them. So he grabbed the green kimono and dressed himself. He walked toward the shoji and grabbed his dirty outfit on the way out.  
  
***  
  
"That was fast, Sou-kun." Ayano said as she eagerly snatched his dirty clothes.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to take too long."  
  
"Are you implying that I took to long?!"  
  
"Of course not!" Soujiro stated hesitantly as Ayano eyed him.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go wash the clothes now. Afterwards, I wanted to go on a walk around Kyoto. You'll come with me, ne?" Ayano raced back into the inn to grab hers and Aiko's dirty clothes. She didn't even wait for Soujiro's answer. Soujiro blinked. Well, I guess I have no choice but to go...  
  
***  
  
Ayano rushed into the room and started gathering the clothes, being so loud about it that it awoke the slumbering Aiko. Aiko rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up. "Ayano-chan, why are you making so much noise? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"  
  
"You've been asleep long enough. Gimme your clothes or wash them yourself! I'm doing you a favor, you know."  
  
"Ask me if I care."  
  
"Do you?" Ayano asked and Aiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Retorical question, but no."  
  
"Retorical?"  
  
"Nevermind." Ayano shrugged and gathered all the peices to usual red kimono. She looked at Aiko.  
  
"Are you going to give me your clothes, or not?" Aiko threw her clothes at Ayano's head with such a force that it knocked Ayano over backwards. She got up and intended to leap at Aiko, but something, er.. someone was holding her back. Soujiro had entered the room and he was holding Ayano back by the arms.  
  
"Ayano-san, can't we not try to kill each other for just one day?" She looked at him, ready to rip his head off as well. But when she saw the pleading look in his eyes, she gave up and slumped to the ground, gathering the clothes once again.  
  
"Just one day, Sou-kun. One."  
  
"Is that a threat, Risu?" Aiko looked at her and grinned evilly. Ayano nearly burst through the roof.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
"Oooooooo... everyone look at risu musume!" Aiko laughed and demonic cat ears popped out of her head. Soujiro sweatdropped and backed away from them both of them. If he intervined in this one, he'd surely be decapitated.  
  
"Aku neko musume! Shut your mouth!"  
  
"If you want me to shut it, make me, risu musume."  
  
"With pleasure, aku neko." They both lunged at each other and a large dust cloud accumulated around them. Soujiro started to tip toe towards the door...  
  
"Oi! Sou-kun/Seta-sama! Don't you dare leave and let this psycho go crazy on me!" Aiko and Ayano shouted in usion. Soujiro stopped dead in his tracks and all he could manage was a faint, "oro..." They continued to fight. But Soujiro thought he heard something beside their yells. It grew in intensity, accompanied by another sound. It was the pounding of several feet and the terrified screaming of men, women, and children. Soujiro jumped up and run out the shoji into the main room of the inn and from there out into the street.  
  
As he ran into the street, he was greeted with a wave of terrified people. He decided to see what it was, since he was curious by nature, so he walked in the opposite direction of the people. With a little pushing and shoving, it didn't take him long to find out the cause of the terror; a horse was rampaging through the streets.  
  
It was medium sized filly, and definately not a japanese breed noted Soujiro. It had a small and defined head with dialated nostrils and it's neck was in a slender arch. It's body was a bloody red color, and it's mane and tail were a creamy golden and it bore a white sock on it's rear left leg. It's rippling muscles could be seen beneath it's coat, so Soujiro knew it was a powerful creature. He took a step foward, then stopped at the ever familiar voice that spoke behind him.  
  
"Sou-kun? You're not going to hurt it, are you?" He turned around and saw Ayano on the verge of crying. Of course I'm going to. There's no other way... is there? He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Ayano-san, there is no other way. I'm sorry." He turned to face the animal, but instead he felt his stomach leap out of him as Ayano ran past him toward the horse who was wildly kicking the air with it's fore legs. "AYANO-SAN!!!"  
  
Soujiro watched, unable to move, as Ayano raced right up under the animal. He closed his eyes. The filly's leg crashed back down with a sickening thud.  
  
Soujiro's world blurred red.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Chitchat: Ooooo! A cliffhanger! The suspence is killing me! Naw, it's not. I know what was, is, and will be for I am the AUTHOR!!!! Fear me for I... I.... QUIET YOU! 


End file.
